Changes are hard
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: This is a sequel to CenaRKO1986 more changes It's about Alanna Orton - cena being a trouble 13 year old can her younger sister lily help her ? Or will everything go down rock bottom SPLASH Randy / John cena ( the Orton - cena children )
1. Alanna wanna party

**I don't own anything but izzy , Jason , and other people I bring in it :) **

CenaRKO1986 own lily , Brooklyn , Ayiden , and Brandy check her story out called More Changes :) enjoy .

ran upstairs and slammed the door

" I fucking hate this house " I yelled laying face first on the bed

" Marie watch your mouth " I heard my daddy yell it was a soft knock at the door

" al its me " I heard Lilly say

" come in " the door opened and she sat next to me

" what happen "she asked I sat up

" same shit " I told her running my hands through my hair

" it'll be okay " she told me

Taylor stood in the door way

" dinner ready " he said before walking back down stairs Lilly and I followed I walked in the kitchen the twins in there high chairs John on the right daddy then lily , Taylor ,then me . Dinner was quite I really wasn't in the mood to eat

" can I be excused " I askeirritation in my vocie

" no eat " daddy said

I rolled my eyes I opened my mouth then closed it I got up and walked out

" alanna what did I say " I heard daddy say

" I don't give two rat asses what the fuck you said " I said walking to my room my iPhone was ringing I picked it up off my dresser and answered without looking at the caller Id

" hello " I said

" hey al wanna go out " I heard my bestfriend izzy say

I smiled " yeah ; come around 10 " I said looking at the clock

" Kay " she said hanging up

I smiled and walked in my bathroom starting the shower up and striping I winced in pain I looked at the cuts on my wrist I shook it off and got in 5 minutes pasted I was out I had an short skirt on and a shirt that was above my belly button showin my pink bellyring I looked in the mirror and put my tounge ring in I smiled then I heard a knock at my door I ran and put my robe on

" it's me "

" come in " I said

Lily walked in and looked at me crazy

" what " I said as I rolled my eyes and startedcurling my hair

" we're you going " she asked looking at me

I shook my head " out " I told her I turned around and looked at her

" you got my back right " I asked her and smiled

She signed " yeah " she said laying in my bed I smiled and kissed her on her forehead " night babes love you "i said too her

" love you too be safe " she told me I laughed and left out the window

" al I missed you " izzy said I smiled and got in the car with her and these two boys

" were we going " I asked

" house party " she said I smriked

* * *

I was grinding on this boy named Jason he shissing kissing my neck I smiled and i bit my bottom lip and lended him to a empty room I pushed him on the bed and got on top of him and started kissing his neck it was getting deep I started to unzip his pants then my phone started to ring it was Lilly asking were I was at

" this is so not over " I told him getting up

I walked around the house " izzy " I started yelling around then I saw her outside

" come on we have to go " I told her and Jason drove me back home I kissed him

" call me " I said winking sneaking back up to my room next to lily

She turned towards me " ew you smell like beer and weed " she told me

I laughed " go to sleep " I said kissing her head falling asleep myself .

**Review please :) ? **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up lily wasn't next to me anymore I walked into my bathroom and cleaned up I checked my phone i had 10 messages one from izzy , five from daddy , two from dad , one from lily and one from Jason I smiled and replied to Half of them dad and daddy went to the gym to train some people , Lilly was with adien the twins were with cody it was just me and Tay i walked in his room he wasn't there I heard the tv downstairs I walked and saw the 3 year old watching Spongebob .

"You hungry kid" I asked him

" no lily fed me " he said I nodded my head and got on twitter

" al can you stop " I looked at the 3 year old

" what chu mean " I asked him confused

" you hurt papa and daddy " he said to me looking down playing with his fingers

" how I'm hurting John " I asked confused

" he dink he bad daddy ; he no bad daddy al " he said said I felt kinda bad

" I will try for you , John , lily and the twins " I told him he smiled

" what about papa " he asked

I signed " that's a diffrent story buddy " I said to him ruffling his hair

He nodded " wanna go eat some icecream" I asked him his eyes lit up and he smiled and nodded " go put your shoes on " I said to him he ran upstairs

* * *

I was sharing a superman icecream with Taylor

" al we should do this often." he said before putting icecream in his mouth I smiled him , lily , Brooklyn and brandy the reason I haven't ended my life or ran away there my world

" yeah we should " I smiled at him

I saw Jason and izzy walking towards me and tay I smiled

" hey kiddo " izzy said ruffling his hair

" hi izzy " he said and started eatting the icecream we were sharing

" al you out tonight " izzy asked me

I looked at tay who was eating the icecream not paying attention

" iont know " I told her looking at her

" come on bay ; it's just my house to watch a movie " Jason said

I smirked " alright I'll call you guys " I told them

" Kay see you tonight " izzy said smiling " bye kid " she said kissing Taylor forhead

" bye izzy " he said watching her walk away

" so you ready " I asked him

" yeah " he said smiling

" ready to go home " I asked him he shook his head no

" wanna go to the mall " I asked him

" yeah " he said getting up I held his hand we got to the mall pretty fast

" I wanna get a new outfit Kay " I said

" Kay " he said smiling at me I smiled back at him and walked into love cutler

" I'm going to try this on okay " I told him

" I'll wait right here " he said I smiled and went to change I came out

" you look pretty " he said

I smiled "thank you "

I walked back in the dressing room it was a white ruffle skirt and a pink tube top I changed and payed for the outfit

" you wanna toy " I asked him

" yeah " he said we headed to toys R Us he got him randy and John action figures and a car we headed back home

* * *

I was in my room getting ready I looked at lily who was siting on my bed

" we're you get the new outfit " she asked

" me and tay went to the mall "

" how you get the money " she asked I walked to my dresser with my cigarets and glass of water I opened the window and lit the cigarets and put it to my mouth blowing it out the window

" look just know I have it ok " I told her blowing

" what if papa catch you " she asked me

" who cares " I said blowing out the window

" Alanna " I heard randy yell

I put the life killer in the glass and hid it " ugh " I said loud enough for him to hear him I stepped out my room

" what " I said with my arms folded

" were lily " he asked

" in my room don't bring her into this " I growled glaring him

" we're Tay get them toys " he asked

" the store " I said rolling my eyes

" you and your smartass mouth how he get them " he said irritaed

" from me I bought them " I told him

" we're you get money " he asked

" not for your pockets " I said walking back in my room lily was on my bed on her phone

" why you do it " she asked

" what "

" you use to be so nice and sweet " she told me she telling the truth but that Alanna gone

I looked out my window and saw Jason

" I'll be back around 12 " I told hget puting my phone in my back pocket

" whatever " she said I know she mad but I don't know how to answer that she'll get over it i snuck out my window walking towards Jason

" hey baby " he said kissing me

I smiled " ready " he asked

" yeah " I said walking with him to his house


End file.
